


Porrim's divine clam

by Shitfacedanon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Futanari, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shitfacedanon/pseuds/Shitfacedanon





	Porrim's divine clam

Once upon a time Kanaya felt rather horny and lustful. she could not make sense of exactly where this feeling had arrived for Rose had been absent the last few days to tend to other matters, and with the usual object of her sexual hunger gone, she should have been by all means rather limp and unerect. Yet Almost every day and nearing now every hour as well, Kanaya would find her massive member just rising of its own accord. Kanaya could be doing the most simplest and non erotic of tasks, things that before would never had given her a raging stiffy. Let alone the powerful, swollen, and thick one she was now continuously sporting. 

At first she'd tried unsuccessfully to hide it, placing various objects such as a random book or length of fabric over it, hoping no one would notice it. Then she would try waring various designs in the hope her excuse that it was "Merely A Optical Illusion The Fabric Creates." would satisfy inquisitive minds. Of course considering Kanaya's dick was larger and more thick then Tavros' horns were, her lies were almost immediately proven false. 

And for a while kanaya grew despondent, wondering if these mysterious boners would ever cease, or if she would ever find the source for her troubles. Luckily the virgo Troll would soon receive her answers. While kanaya was mulling over what to do Her dancestor Porrim arrived and began to converse with her. She regaled her with a problem of her own; of how for the last several days she had felt someone desperately in need of some sexual relief. Of how her internal boner detector had been going off nonstop recently and how she had only just finally determined the source. 

Porrim then told Kanaya that she would help her, and so she took her back to her personal quarters and got to work. Porrim immediately got to work, removing both of their clothes and after a bit of a struggle to fully grasp the jade trolls massive penile WMD, then gazed upon it's wonder. "Never befo+re in all my many years o+f life and death have I ever seen a dick o+f such magnitude." And wasting no further time, began to jerk Kanaya off. She gave her a slow pace at first, trying at first to stimulate the entire length, occasionally playing with her large and swollen balls. Then moved on to sucking her off, somehow managing to fit the entire head into her mouth while keeping up her strokes. Porrim then lapped her tongue around the head while increasingly speeding her strokes of Kanaya's dick.

Kanaya could then feel a joyous and rather pleasant degree of pleasure building up within her. However as if sensing her climax soon approaching, Porrim teasingly ceased in her actions and then gently shoved her younger counterpart to the ground. After positioning herself a bit she then speared her not so surprisingly loose vagina, trying her best to stand after bottoming out, as her dick made contact with Porrim's whorish though still heavenly pussy, Kanaya struggled not to cum right then and there. Yet even the smallest little actions or movements from Porrim pushed her to her already impressive limits. Kanaya'spenis had met many a impressive challengers in it's life time and yet none had so thoroughly pushed it to it's limits quite like her ancestor had. It made sense after all, Porrim would have been just as experienced as she was and would know of exactly just the right way to stimulate her partner. 

Porrim then moved her ankles up and down slightly, trying slightly desperately not to fall while also trying to properly ride Kanaya. As she did she did feel a slight degree of pleasure, yet found herself more annoyed by the constant struggle to keep her pace while keeping her stance. Kanaya however was in utter bliss, every single motion her dancester did sent shock waves of the most intense kind of ecstasy she had ever experienced in her entire life. Her body felt numb with pleasure and her mind totally clouded by a haze of the most powerful pleasure, with every twitch and ever motion from Porrim, Kanaya could feel her body sent even further to great heights of sexual pleasure, heights she had never even dreamed of nor even considered possible. 

As her entire being entered a new world of sublime joy she could feel herself slipping into a new more enlightened state of being. A faint choir of voices sung hymns in a language she could not understand or identify, and as they did she could see infant humans with golden wings fly around her, sing praises to some unknowable figure. Her mind grew more clouded by it's glorious haze and as it did she then could see more winged humans, some with a bright aura surrounding their heads fly past her. As her divine orgasm reached it's greatest limit the chorus grew louder, this time also accompanied by the most wondrous instruments she had ever heard. And soon she saw a face, it was the face of a Italian human with long hair and a beard, the man himself clothed in a simple white tunic. He smiled at her and right before Kanaya finally came, winked at her and gave a double pistols gesture while smiling. 

Kanaya then woke to the sounds of Porrim slapping her face and asking her if she was alright. Kanaya however was too enraptured in her post orgasm bliss to even begin to register anything else. For she had discovered true enlightenment, true bliss. She had finally uncovered the greatest truth in all of reality. Porrim's pussy was a literal gift from god. 

The end.


End file.
